This invention relates generally to hand-crafted dolls and assembly methods therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new and improved technique for mounting the head of a doll to the torso or main body portion of the doll.
The continued popularity of hand-crafted items has included a heightened interest in hand-crafted dolls. Of particular interest are the head and the facial features of hand-crafted dolls which are created by a number of techniques. When the head is carved from wood or is formed from a rigid material, attachment of the head to the conventional flexible or semi-flexible main body portion can become problematical both with respect to providing a connection of high integrity and a connection having pleasing and quasi-life-like aesthetic characteristics. Conventional techniques for fastening a wooden head to the torso include gluing, the use of metallic mechanical fasteners and other techniques. Such conventional techniques in many instances do not provide a secure attachment between the head and the torso, do not properly support the head in an upright orientation on the body, are relatively difficult to accomplish and/or detract from the aesthetic appearances of the dolls.